Talk:Olivia
Destined for Virion? I noticed that in Olivia's A support conversation with Virion, she says something like "He's so dreamy!" at the end. Since I had already married her to Chrom, I couldn't investigate further, but is it pretty much canon that she has a crush on Virion, much how Sumia and Cordelia have a crush on Chrom?--TwoRefined (talk) 00:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I would say this is more of a complement towards Virion. Who wouldn't say nice things to their friends? In Vaike's support with Tharja, he complemented the Avatar's good features. Another example would be Olivia's support with Maribelle where she went off in her own fantasy world where she impresses an audience with her dance. Olivia pretends that the audience is praising her dance with "Yay, Olivia!" "Woooo!" "Standing ovation!" "Olivia's the best!" "Marry me, Olivia!"(Even when married). That's the praise everyone would want to hear. In the end, a complement is a complement. ::Hey! Way to steal my moment, I was editing this page while you where, whoever you are, well, I said it first but you stole the moment, so, *sugh* what he said... ::P.S how do you get characters to marry each other?-- 01:59, January 3, 2014 (UTC))swords beat lances, lances beat axes, axes beat swords, and figgy pudding magic crushes everything ; ) :The characters have supports from C, B, A, and S (married). When playing on a map, pair up the characters of your choice who are able to support eachother and progress through the C, B, and A support until S (marriage) which is optional. Remember... characters can only have ONE S support no matter what happens in game (death of a spouse). I had friend who ran in that situation. Have fun! :To be more specific, characters need to build supports by mostly by Pairing Up them together. Alternatively you can speed this up by using Seed of Trusts or Event Tiles. As they battle, they will build support points. After going from C to A level of supports, if the two characters can marry each other, they can receive an S-Support with each other assuming they are already not married. Once married, they can still create supports up to A with everyone but no more S-Supports even if their spouse dies. :Keep in mind that Chrom can only marry Sumia, Sully, Maribelle, Olivia, or the Avatar but if he doesn't build any support with any of those 5, he will marry a nameless village maiden and Lucina will still be recruitable for story purposes. Sumia can only marry Chrom, Frederick, Gaius, Henry, or the Avatar, but unlike Chrom, she needs to be married in order for Cynthia to be recruitable. All other parent generation characters can marry each other, the Avatar can marry whoever they want, and children characters can "marry" each other.—Nauibotics (talk) 03:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Level-Up Hum It says within the trivia that there is a dialogue for Olivia where she hums the level-up tune, yet I'm skeptical as I was not able to find a source for it, nor was I able to find it on google.-- 00:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Anonymous :I think it's referring to the sound clip in her supports.--Bettafishrule2579 (talk) 00:52, March 15, 2014 (UTC)